


better off

by kkulbear



Series: i love u, that's the problem [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idols, M/M, We Are Kissing Now Bro, dance practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulbear/pseuds/kkulbear
Summary: In which what happens in practice rooms, stays in practice rooms.





	better off

**Author's Note:**

> sticky and sweet. not on par with what i usually write but hey, we gotta have real fluff between the angst and mcd's every once in a while :]

“Come on, let's try it again.” Jongin said, restarting a song that they had heard a million times over already that night. Both were covered in a glossy layer of sweat, giving their skin a glowing appearance. To be honest, they were both exhausted. 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin had been practicing the same stupid choreography for a solid four hours with no break. It was nearing one a.m. when they started up again, praying to whatever god that they would finally get it right this run through. They typically were good at dancing, choreography never took them this long to get down, but both of the boys had become distracted, awkward even. Something had happened between the two of them about two weeks earlier, something that neither of them had spoken of. Jongin had gotten carried away, he let his feelings project themselves and he had plastered himself against Kyungsoo’s lips when he had asked Jongin to listen to him sing. Kyungsoo’s voice sounded like honey, Jongin wanted to taste how sweet it was. He could've kicked himself. But that was two weeks ago-- Jongin was definitely counting-- and neither of them had so much as mentioned it, Jongin thought he had imagined the whole thing. Kyungsoo had stopped talking to him as much, until he asked him to go over the choreography with him, which is how Jongin had gotten into this situation. 

 

Jongin kept his eyes on Kyungsoo’s rhythmic body movements, how he pulsated to the music and threw his hips in different directions. Jongin was mesmerised. He wanted so badly to know what was going through Kyungsoo’s mind behind his cute smug smile.  _ Stop, he can't be cute.  _ Jongin thought to himself, rolling his eyes and throwing himself angrily into the choreography when suddenly--

 

“AH!” Kyungsoo called out, an audible  _ thud  _ rang through the practice room, the two boys knocked their heads together because Jongin had lost himself in thought, turning wrong and slamming into the younger boy. Kyungsoo’s head connected sharply with Jongin’s nose, causing them both to fall on their asses onto the floor. Deep groaning erupted from Kyungsoo’s chest as he held his forehead, rubbing a growing red spot dead in the center that vaguely resembled the shape of Jongin’s nose.

 

“Are you okay?”Kyungsoo sat up and looked over at the other boy on the floor, his breathing was even. “Jongin?” 

 

“I’m alright just-- just give me a second.” Jongin inhaled deeply before bringing himself up and meetings Kyungsoo face to face. “Are you okay? I hope that doesn't bruise…” Jongin felt guilty. He caused this. 

 

“I’ll be fine, is your nose bleeding or anything? It’s not broken is it?” Kyungsoo wanted to take care of Jongin.

 

“My nose is fine, but you on the other hand, come here, let me take a look at your forehead.”

 

Kyungsoo quickly closed the space between them and their knees touched as they sat cross legged on the hardwood floor. Jongin brushed hair out of the way of Kyungsoo’s forehead and looked at his smooth skin, the blotch of red interrupting it's even tone. He hesitantly brought his hand to Kyungsoo’s face, cupping his cheek, and running his thumb on his other hand across the patch of redness.

 

“Does that hurt?” Jongin asked, turning his gaze to Kyungsoo’s eyes which were alarmingly already staring back at him.

 

“No, Jongin, you’re being gentle with me.”

 

Jongin gulped and he could've sworn that it echoed through the room. He dropped his hands from Kyungsoo’s face and sucked in a breath, averting his eyes down, yelling at himself to stop thinking about how Kyungsoo’s soft lips had felt against his own. Jongin felt the soft warmth of a hand touch his neck, he jerked upward, meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes again, a confused look plastered on his face. But Kyungsoo was smiling?! Smiling at Jongin?! Kyungsoo tightened his hand ever so slightly against Jongin’s neck and pulled him in, crashing himself against his mouth, Jongin felt Kyungsoo smile into the kiss.

 

When Kyungsoo pulled away, he captured Jongin’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back and releasing it. It snapped back into place making a slick slapping sound. Confusion consumed Jongin.

 

“I-- what was--”

 

“You can’t expect me to let you have all the fun.” Kyungsoo grinned cheekily, his eyes nearly disappearing in his cheeks as he jumped up and took off out of the practice room. Jongin stared after him as he made his way out, his mouth wide open. He stared at the closed door in silence mostly because he was in shock at what had just happened. When he finally came around, he fell back onto the floor, spreading himself out and groaning in utmost frustration.

 

_ This cute asshole is going to be the fucking death of me. _

**Author's Note:**

> just a little one shot i had in my docs :]  
> leave me some feedback! 
> 
> find me!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chamsaero) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/99nov11)


End file.
